PAW patrol: turnabout pup
SUMMARY A few days passed since the reaper game finished and both Skye and Chase returned from it. They started investigating who murdered Amber and find a decisive proof of Ember's innocence. But while this happened, the visit of an ace attorney was welcomed with a new client: Rocky. Story INTRODUCTION -”This court sees no reason for further prolong this trial. Nor is any need for more time to decide the case against the defendant. I see no room for misinterpretation of the facts. This court finds the defendant, Mrs. Ember, Guilty. The accused will be surrender to court immediately, to be held pending trial at a higher court within a month from today’s date. That is all to be discussed. The court is adjourned!” I still remember those words as if they were said yesterday. It was my entire fault. I even testified against her, even when I tried to make my testimony useless, I failed. At least Zuma’s was useless. They tricked me to do that and that other thing. Can’t this get any worse? -Rocky thought. In that moment he found a letter inside his pup-house. He opened it but it only caused him to get even more worried. -oh no…-He said. June 3, 12:38 PM. Adventure bay’s train station. -So, your honor, why did you decide to invite Edgeworth and me here? -Phoenix said. -Well Mr. Wright, I got this message from the organizers of the annual judge convention saying that you two must attend this session.-The judge said. -And why us? And especially why are we here? I heard it was at Foggy bottom-Phoenix asked. - Well, as I said before, every year the judge convention organizer asks us to bring who we think is the best defense attorney and prosecutor of the world. That means you... and you. - The judge said while pointing to them. -But… Why here? It is in a city nearby your honor -Edgeworth asked. - I’m not sure, I just received the letter. Actually I don’t have a good communication with the organizer.-The judge answered. -May I take a look at it? -Edgeworth asked. - Sure, here you have. - The judge said while giving Edgeworth the letter. -It is signed as…-Edgeworth said with a confused look on his face. -Mr. … organizer -Phoenix completed with a confused look on his face. - Ha-ha, that’s normal... He hasn’t ever written his name in the conventions invitations. -The judge said with a worried face. -Well, actually he sings with his name, it is Kevin Reich-Phoenix said with an impish look on his face. -What? Not again. The same thing happened last year. But I didn’t bring anyone back then thanks to another letter-The judge said. -I think we should buy a ticket to Foggy Bottom now; the train will be departing soon-Phoenix said. When phoenix was going to buy the tickets he tripped over Rocky who was passing by wearing his cap, which fell over phoenix’s head. -Excuse me sir, could you give me my cap back?-Rocky asked. -Of course, here you have… What!? A talking dog?! How is this possible?!-Phoenix -Well, every dog around here can talk. You shouldn’t be surprised-Rocky said. -But I’m not from around here!-Phoenix yelled. -Why are you yelling Mr. Wright?!- The Judge said. -Wright, It’s just a dog. We see many of them every day- Edgeworth said. -I think he freaked out because I can talk as every dog around-Rocky said. -What in the world!? How is this possible?! Is it a robot? It must be one, dogs can’t talk! - The judge yelled. -I’m not a robot. There is one, but it can’t talk-Rocky answered. -Can anybody explain me what is happening?-Edgeworth said with a confused look on his face. -I would love to stay here and talk with you, but I must go somewhere else. See you-Rocky said before leaving. -Wright, I think you should get those tickets before we see a talking cat-Edgeworth said. -Just give me a second; I will buy them now-Phoenix said. After a few minutes, phoenix rejoined with Edgeworth and the judge. -I think we will be here for a few days-He said. -What do you mean Mr. Wright?-the judge asked. -Looks like the next train will be arriving in four days; it is on maintenance-Phoenix answered. -You mean we are stuck here?-The judge said. -I guess we should get a place to stay; there must be a hotel somewhere around here-Edgeworth suggested. -I’m going to look around and see if I can find one-Phoenix said. -Meet with us here when you find a place. You can have this map I found at the ticket office, but it doesn’t show any place where we can stay. You should ask around town- Edgeworth said. -Thanks, I’ll see you in a while- Phoenix said. '-June 3, pup park.' -This map isn’t very clear, I think I should ask someone for directions, But I can only see two dogs playing around, maybe I should ask them. Or maybe we were just hallucinating. There is no way a dog can talk-Phoenix thought. Those two pups were. They were taking a short break after investigating Amber’s murder case without a break since she returned from the reaper game. After a few minutes, Skye noticed Phoenix was having troubles to read the map and walked towards him. Chase followed her after witnessing that. -Do you need any help?-She asked. -Yes, A judge, a friend and I accidentally reached this city and we are looking for… Another talking dog?!-Phoenix said. -You are looking for a talking dog? Skye, I think we should get out of here. He must be a kidnapper-Chase suggested. -No, I’m not a kidnapper. Is just that I met one when we arrived. What I mean is that we need a place to stay during this week. The problem I have is that this map isn’t very clear-Phoenix said. -Don’t worry; we can help-Skye said. -Thanks-Phoenix replied. -Let me take a look at the map...Can you see this buildings behind city hall?-Skye said. -I don’t see any buildings behind that tower-Phoenix said. -That isn’t city hall, that’s the lookout-Skye said while giggling. -The lookout?-Phoenix asked. -It’s where we live and where we go when we get ready for an emergency-Skye answered. -Emergency? Who are you? I don’t get anything-Phoenix claimed. -We are members of the PAW patrol. We help people around adventure bay-Chase said. -Then, where is city hall?-Phoenix asked. -Is this building in the middle of the map. Do you see this yellow building in the street behind? I’m sure the owner will let you rent an apartment for a few days-Skye suggested. -Thanks, I’ll go tell the others-Phoenix said. -You’re welcome. Nice badge by the way. What does it mean-Skye answered. -It means I’m a defense attorney-Phoenix answered. -Wait a minute, wasn’t the judge convention at Foggy Bottom? Why are you here? I don’t mean it like if I wanted you gone, I’m just curious-Chase asked. -We got here by accident, we were to leave, but the train is in maintenance. I got to return with my friends, thanks again-Phoenix said. -Bye- Skye answered. June 3, apartment building. -This must be the place, it could be on a better shape, but for a few days should be fine-Phoenix said. -I still think we should have looked for a hotel- the judge said. -I don’t think there is one around here-Phoenix said. -Your honor, this should cover our needs during this week-Edgeworth said. -I understand Mr. Edgeworth- the judge said. Phoenix went to the counter and talked to the owner of the building. -Excuse me sir, we would like to know if we could rent an apartment for a few days. We arrived here by accident and we don’t have anywhere to stay while the train is in maintenance-Phoenix said. -Sure, how long will it be?-The owner said. -About a week-Phoenix answered. -Three persons, right? It will be $25 the week-The owner said. -Here you have-The owner said. -Your apartment is the 2-A. It already has three beds and a kitchen-The owner said. -Thanks-Phoenix said before heading back with Edgeworth and the judge. -I’m heading for the apartment, I’m feeling tired-Phoenix said. When phoenix was going upstairs, a male cocker spaniel pup came running downstairs and passed next to him. He continued going upstairs. June 3, apartment building’s second floor -This must be the apartment-Phoenix thought. In that moment a young man approached him. -Excuse me, have you seen a cocker spaniel on your way here. He usually returns, but today I must groom him-He said. -I saw a dog going downstairs; he should be at the entrance right now-Phoenix said. -Thanks. Are you moving here? My name is Seam Needle, nice to meet you-Seam said. -Nice to meet you too, but I’m not moving here. I just negotiated with the owner so we could stay for a few days-Phoenix said. -Oh, then, have a nice stay-Seam said. June 4, 10:00 A.M. Apartment building -I wonder why Edgeworth and the judge were called a few hours later. I suppose I’ll take a look around while they return-Phoenix thought. Before Phoenix could leave Skye entered the building and approached him. -Mr. Defense attorney, finally I found you-She said. -You are that dog who gave me the directions in that park yesterday, how may I help you?-Phoenix asked. -Please come with me, a friend needs your help right now-Skye replied. -A friend needs my help? What do you mean?-Phoenix asked. -I’ll explain you later, but right now you must come to the lookout with me-Skye replied next part here Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Parts